


Nothing could be better than that.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely normalcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing could be better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for November 11, 2007.

Although he makes a big show out of living nowhere else but on the battlefield and gobbling up the spirits of the wicked for breakfast/lunch/dinner, Soul actually likes the moments off the battlefield best. The lulls between the fighting. The quiet moments before, during and after class.

  
They bring him back to center, the days he’ll wake up and there’s no class, just Maka puttering around the kitchen and the smell of bacon and eggs on the fryer. He flops onto the couch after the mandatory Good Mornings, flips on the telly. Sometimes, she’ll chop him with a book when the food’s ready and he’s too lazy to get up to go eat at the table like a proper Weapon. Other times, if he’s lucky, she’ll hop over and join him, bringing both their plates with her. Either way, they talk, and it’s perfectly cool.

  
They spend the rest of the day apart after that – him in the living room, her at her desk, him watching the telly, her studying for this-and-that subject, both of them looking up at each other occasionally.

  
He wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
Of course, Soul never going to mention these things – it’s probably the farthest from cool, telling people that Sunday mornings are his mornings of choice. And there are times when Soul feels he really doesn’t need to, because somehow, he knows that Maka knows.  



End file.
